The Secret Transformers Show
The Secret Transformers Show 'is a show created by Larry Hankins from Larry Art's Production. He also writes, directs, stars, and produces the show as well. During the first season, Larry's friend Mason Angel helped write some episodes, but has not had much interaction with the series since. Within it's fourth season, TFanPage101 aka Brian Johnson, a YouTuber that helped Larry come to the mainstream and voice of the show's Shockwave, became an executive producer and writer along with Larry. The show follows no real continuity with any mainstream Transformers series, but does have characters from ''G1, IDW, Movie series, Generations, and Prime. In fact, the series really doesn't even follow it's own story. A movie was announced in September 2012, and was set to be out in July 2013. It was delayed, due to computer troubles, to July 2014. It was once again delayed for another few years, for Larry's college work and projects in 2015. Synopsis In the year of 2010, the Autobots moved to Earth to save the people there. After they stopped caring, because the Decepticons, who moved there too, gave up, the Autobots start to just get lazy and lay at the base the Government gave them. Within every episode, new characters join the Autobots creating new and unusual predicaments in the house. Fourth wall jokes appear throughout the series. Characters The series has it's own take on most characters. Here is just a few characters in the series. *'Optimus Prime '- Optimus is still leader of the Autobots, but he's more different than most portrayals of Optimus Prime. For one, he's an asshole. As seen in '''U Mad Bro-nies? he ultimately and immediately judges Ironhide for being a brony, and in Block of Leadfoot 'he bans Leadfoot from the HQ for being over weight. He gets his just desserts luckily in each. He has been modified many times within the show's history. *'Shockwave - Once a recurring character, now he finds ways to sneak into each episode. He is the only main Decepticon character in the show. He was once kidnapped and put in the basement. He was later freed after he helped rebuilt Optimus in Smokescreenimus Prime, only to be bossed by his peers at the Decepticon HQ. He is the only character to have an introduction episode for the character (except for Devastator but the character was killed off there). He was once planned to be the "Kenny" of the show, a tribute to South Park, but Blades was already this. *'Larr-E/Larrimus Prime' - An original character based on Larry Hankins himself. He was at first a red repaint of Legends Movie Jazz, then the character was dropped until Block of Leadfoot where was then a green and gold repaint of Deluxe ROTF Bumblebee. He was later turned into a "Prime" in Smokescreenimus Prime by Shockwave and was a green and yellow repaint of Voyager PRiD Optimus Prime. The character helped Leadfoot lose weight and that made Larr-E become a Wrecker along with Springer, Topspin, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and others not introduced in the show yet. *'Blades' - The "most hated" character that was on the show. Optimus Prime called him a racist since the first ever episode. It became a regular joke. He later was the "Kenny" of the show, for mostly every episode, he died in. Blades for now is only a Legends and Cyberverse episode character. *'Springer' - A Wrecker introduced in Smokescreenimus Prime '''and broke the fourth wall joke on how crappy the show is. He later appeared in the '''Meet Stacy short and appeared in The Better Christmas Special. *'Stacy' - An original character using the 2007 Movie Arcee figure. She's a fembot with a human name and has an unusual voice for a girl. The voice was based on Carl Wheezer's mom from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron." *'Backtrack' - An original character set to appear in future episodes, one of which was the The Better Christmas Special. He's made from Kreo and LEGO pieces and his alt mode is the Back to the Future DeLorean. *'Ironhide' - An Autobot weapon specialist who was made fun of by Optimus Prime when it was discovered he was a brony in U Mad, Bro-nies?. *'Leadfoot' - A Wrecker that was pressured into losing weight by Optimus Prime in Block of Leadfoot. The figure used in the video was the Takara version with Reprolabels. The final cost of the figure was $92, making it the most expensive character in the series. *'Smokescreen' - An Autobot scout who was mistakenly chosen to be leader while Optimus was being repaired. The idea behind this was when people speculated that Smokescreen would be the new leader in Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters. *' Treadshot' - A heroic Decepticon who appeared in the Broken Mirror short and The Better Christmas Special. Larry was just making this video for promotion to Crosshairs001's Transformers: Broken Mirror, and though he would like to see more of the character in the future, he couldn't. HOWEVER, a few hours after the short was rendered and was being scheduled, Larry "accidentally" won a Treadshot off eBay. So, Larry hopes he can fit more of him in future episodes. *'Windblade' - Optimus and Bumblebee's love interest in Dinosaur Laser Party, though she ultimately went with Bumblebee. Larry's favorite new character, and he knows for sure he hopes to keep the character around. Windblade marks the first character to be voiced by an actual female (Jayhan) and not Larry pretending to be a girl like he does on Tuesdays... uhhhhhhh. * Critics '''- A group of reviewers who review the show in the '''Blu-ray/DVD!!! short. The voices are preformed by 14 voice actors and parts in other YouTube videos. Planned Characters *'Lockdown' (ROTF) - Larry wants an episode where Lockdown is hired for both teams. *'Galvatron ' (Most likely Movie) - Larry just wants this character in, maybe as Megatron reborn. *'Kup ' (Generations) - "We need Kup, dammit!" ~Larry Hankins, 2014 *'Cosmos ' (Generations) - Larry has plans. *'BRUTICUS!!!' (Generations/Fansproject + ROTF) - Larry has a strong passion for Bruticus. Cast and Guests The cast for the first season was mainly Larry, but within the second season, Larry brought TFanPage101 in as Shockwave. Both have been series regulars. Matt360UK and raveIX were later added to be a recurring characters, Springer and Backtrack. Crosshairs001 cameoed as Treadshot from Transformers: Broken Mirror. Larry Hankins: Basically everybody, because he's an ass Brian Johnson aka TFanPage101: Shockwave and Critic #10 Matthew Cuff aka Matt360UK: Springer and Critic #9 Xavier Gnam aka raveIX: Backtrack and Critic #4 Joe Powell '''aka Crosshairs001: Treadshot, Critic #3, and Swoop '''Julia Handschin '''aka Jayhan: Windblade '''Jackson Snell aka shockwave514: Critic #1 Jack Buttrum aka JackTheAnimator4972: Critic #2 Jason Goodchild aka Orbital Bacon: Critic #6 and Swerve Nicholas Sayavong '''aka TFCraft Productions: Critic #8 '''Zach Mitchell aka SuperZman85: Critic #11 Max Linden aka MaxRossLinden: Critic #12 and Strafe Drew Merkel '''aka DrewsiferXXX: Tracks '''Mason Angel: Thor and President Kevin Smith Tyler Boyd: Spider-Man Episodes Here's a list of episodes #'Prime's Day Off' - Season 1, 9/1/10 L/C #'Why Is Larr-E Crazy?' - Season 1, 9/4/10 L/C #'To Kill A Devastator' - Season 1, 9/6/10 L/C #'Goes To The Movies' - Season 1, 9/7/10 L/C #'Watching Beavis and Butthead' - Season 1, 9/20/10 L/C #'Halloween Special' - Season 1, 10/30/10 L/C #'Christmas Special' - Season 1, 12/24/10 L/C #'Season 1 Finale' - Season 1, 1/4/11 L/C #'Optimus Buys An iPad 2' - Season 2, 3/8/11 L/C #'Shockwave' - Season 2, 6/1/11 D/V #'Optimus Prime and the Deathly Hallows (Harry Potter Spoof)' - Season 2, 7/15/11 L/C #'Prime's Day Off 2' - Season 2, 9/1/11 L/C #'Optimus Prime Plays Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' - Season 2, 11/9/11 L/C #'Season 2 Finale' - Season 2, 12/30/11 L/C #'U Mad Bro-nies?' - Season 3, 1/28/11 D/V #'Arc, Seet Arc' - Season 3, 4/20/12 L/C #'Block of Leadfoot' - Season 3, 7/6/12 D/V #'Two Year Anniversary' - Season 3, 9/1/12 L/C #'Megatron's Day Off' (Season 3 Finale) - Season 3, 9/89/12 L/C & D/V #'Thanksgiving Special' - Season 3.5, 11/22/12 D/V #'Smokescrennimus Prime' - Season 3.5, 7/19/13 D/V #'Meet Stacy' - Shorts, 10/7/13 D/V #'Broken Mirror' - Shorts, 7/21/14 D/V # Blu-ray/DVD!!! '- Shorts, 11/12/14 ''L/C & D/V # 'The Better Christmas Special '- Season 4, 12/24/14 D/V # 'San Diego Comic Con '- Shorts, 7/13/15 D/V # '5th Anniversary Special '- Special, 9/1/15 D/V # 'Dinosaur Laser Party '- Season 4, 10/12/15 D/V # 'The Strongarm of the Law '- Shorts, 1/25/16 *The episodes labeled L/C are episodes filmed with Cyberverse and Legend characters, and the D/V are episodes filmed with Deluxe and Voyager characters. Cancelled/Unreleased/Planned Episodes The series has had cancelled and unreleased episodes, along with planned episodes. '''Cancelled Episodes *Hated Vs Hated-Blades vs Rodimus vs Sentinel Prime. The episode was cancelled for the fact that it was not "funny enough" and wasn't exactly able to be fit in the season's line up. *Optimus Gets High-Optimus Prime and Teletran-1 get high. This episode was cancelled for the fact that Larry Hankins didn't want people to get too angry over the topic, let alone question his thoughts on the topic. Unreleased Episodes *Transformers: Fan Page Special-Unknown reasons Planned Episodes *The Secret Transformers Show: The Generic Star Wars Special *Musical episode *Another Shockwave focused episode *Video game themed *Viewer suggested *Another "Goes To The Movies" episode *Shattered Glass idea *The Secret LEGO Avengers Show crossover episode Spin-Offs and Crossovers A spin-off show known as JOLT! was original green-lighted as a show where Jolt leaves the base to hunt down Nemesis Prime in Miami, Florida with a sidekick. The show was scheduled for 2011, but never came to be. But in May 2014, Larry has mentioned he'd like to see this happen soon, but let the movie be finished with first. If not this show, have someone do a spin-off. Jolt was picked in the beginning for being more of a background character and he felt he need some action. The spin-off was officially confirmed and a teaser was released on March 27, 2015, with a June release. Drift will be Jolt's sidekick. Though the show didn't get released like plans, Larry still hopes to have it ready by before the Movie. The show has crossovered with Larry Art's Production shows, such as The Larry Hankins Show. However, no other crossovers have been announced. When Larry Art's Production announced a LEGO Avengers series, it was said it would be within the same continuity. The show has yet to happen, but it has not been confirmed to be cancelled. In late June 2014, the show was said to be closer to being ready, it just needed a few more characters. On July 19, 2014, Larry confirmed the show was in production. The new show, called'' The Secret LEGO Avengers Show, was also confirmed it will indeed have crossovers with The Secret Transformers Show. This show will be coming out in 2015. Technically, Groot, Iron Patriot, Thor, Spider-Man, and Tony Stark (deleted scene) did appear in '''The Better Christmas Special' as cameos/roles, so this did begin the crossover. President Kevin Smith is also connected. Optimus Prime Plays, now on hiatus, was somewhat related to the show. Same with the Optimus Prime vs Angry Birds ''videos. In the '''Broken Mirror '''short, Optimus makes contact with Treadshot of Crosshairs001's project, Transformers: Broken Mirror, and in '''The Better Christmas Special', Treadshot took Shockwave's narrating job for a line. Though, technically, these could be counted as a crossovers, they are not. The only reason this was done was for a promotion for the project, because Larry was SG Bumblebee (Broken Mirror) and The Secret Transformers Show is the one thing that gets the most views/attention. Larry says, "Though it would be cool to make a crossover, it wouldn't work. Broken Mirror has a serious tone. The Optimus in both are totally different, even my Optimus and SG Optimus Prime (Broken Mirror) are different." The cameo in the episode was as a late minute add, for shits and giggles. Film A film was in production since winter of 2010, when the series was just starting, and was thought to be out in July 2011. The film would've followed the cast in an adventure to find the Pokemon Dialga and Palkia to save time and space from the Decepticons. When it became July 2011, the idea was scrapped for (in Larry's words) "It seemed too stupid." During the making of Block of Leadfoot, Larry liked the idea of a movie and began writing ideas for it. So afterwards, he began realizing how long this process would take, so he thought the show needs to take a break in order to work on it full time. So the Season 3 Finale was earlier and had the announcement of the movie. The original idea for the movie was that the Legends/Cyberverse universe and the Deluxe/Voyager universe combine into a void ran by the Bot Shots and Kreons. It stayed this until Larry couldn't get passed the intro scene. During this, Jon Bailey, Jon3.0, was casted as a cameo as a "better" Optimus Prime voice. The next idea was the Autobots were get kicked out of HQ are forced to work with Decepticons in an office. This idea was passed up due to Larry feeling the idea was "overdone." The first trailer emerged on February 19, 2013, and has received 1,000 videos at the current date of April 2014. The next idea was that the Autobot HQ was being foreclosed and the Autobots make a musical. Larry was really interested in this idea and was really wanting to do this. More cast was casted, which was Matthew Cuff (Matt360UK), Max Ross Linden (MaxRossLinden), Joe Powell (Crosshairs001) , and Mason Angel, having him return to the franchise. This idea later had songs like "Thrift Shop," "I Dreamed A Dream," "Suddenly," "I Can't Wait To Be King," and other songs. The movie was 75% completed and then computer troubles emerged. The script was pretty much lost. Larry then realized adding musical scenes would be hell for not only filming, but voicing. It was also revealed that it would primarily be Larry singing the songs in the movie, with Matt360UK and Larry's musical friend being the only others singing, with only one song each. The idea was then shelved for an episode, rather a movie. Because of the computer troubles, the date for the movie was changed from July 2013 to July 2014. It also was made to capitalize on Transformers: Age of Extinction. Another idea was a Back to the Future whodunit, with Backtrack, voiced by raveIX. This idea is unknown if it will be the final movie. The date has been changed again to September 1, 2014 for the 4th anniversary of The Secret Transformers Show. But in July 2014, it was changed for a nonspecific date, so he wouldn't keep disappointing fans and he took a note from Transformers: Broken Mirror on just letting the movie progress on it's own and not set dates. He does assure that it will be out either late 2014 or 2015. However, on the 6th of September of 2014, Larry said the movie is postponed for another few years, so Larry can focus on college and projects in 2015 & 2016. On May 5, 2015, while on the Transformers Insane Asylum podcast, Larry announced that he finally decided on the plot of The Secret Transformers Movie and he will be taking the next year to perfecting the script and silently cast people. He hopes for a release before or during 2017. However, Larry halted on the plot, but then said the idea was scrapped feeling it would be nothing but the butt of a joke. He did have another plot in mind, so he's still trucking on, with a projected release of September 1, 2017. Larry has once admitted the fact the movie will most likely not get a sequel due to the production hell the first one is in. And he's also admitted that he doesn't want to cancel the movie, like most of his other projects, due to the fact it's something he wants and what he thinks the fans would want. He then changed his mind the idea of the sequel, saying the sequel would be the end of the show, like South Park creators, Matt Stone and Trey Parker, say how they'll end their respective show. Possible Book and/or Comic In August 2014, Larry mentioned the possibilities of making The Secret Transformers Show a book. "I don't think I could legally sell it, but it would be a nice thing to make a physical copy of and give it out to people." Larry went on to saying it probably have some moments where the book would require pictures, then causing it to be a picture book. He later thought The Secret Transformers Show would be better as comic than a book. Trivia *Larry forgot why he made the show in the first place. He thinks it may have been a stop-motion test. *The Transformers: Fan Page Special was going to be a TFanPage101 exclusive episode. *Other than, TFanPage101, Matt360UK, Crosshairs001,rave1X and a few others, Larry tries voicing every character in the show. *If you were to add up all the views on all The Secret Transformers Show related videos and episodes on the Larry Art's Production network, equals up to 17,813 views (as of 2/8/16).